Caught together
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: ( Hunger games ) ( Hayffie ) ( Instagram prompt ) Haymitch and Effie have their own way of comforting each other during the torturous quarter quell. But there is always one thing you need to remember when in Panem: "You never know who's watching." ( Effie POV ) [COMPLETE]


**Author's notes: **Hey, everyone! His isn't very long but this was a prompt on Instagram from the amazing gwynopedia and I just had to write this for her. If you want to send me more prompts for ANY of the fandoms listed in my bio then send me a message here or on my (Hunger games) Instagram account hayffie_forever  
Thanks for reading! (:

**Caught together.**

I stare out of one of the penthouse's large windows, tears stinging the surfaces of my eyes and blurring my vision. In all my years of working as an escort I never thought I would ever become so attached to the tributes, I suppose I never anticipated something as devastating as this quarter quell - none of us did - I don't think I even anticipated that this job would be as emotionally destroying as it has been over the past ten years. Katniss and Peeta had survived it once before, they were given their promised freedom, but for no more than a year, they were betrayed by the Capitol…like so many others. Now they're going to die. It makes me feel angry, angrier than ever before, but I still have to hide it - It makes me shudder every time I think about what would happen if I was caught hating against the Capitol. I wipe a stray tear away from my cheek, but it doesn't smudge my make-up. I feel a soft hand caress my shoulder and my eyelids flutter in response to the sensation.

"You'll do your best to help them? Right, Haymitch?" I question with a squeak.  
"Of course I will, Sweetheart. I'll do everything possible." He stands behind be and flashes reassuring looks at my reflection.

"I just never thought I'd get this attached to anyone." I sob.  
"Even me?" He smiles.  
"Especially you!" I reply with a half-hearted laugh. Haymitch hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek.

"You know I'll always be hear for you? Right?"  
"Of course." Our relationship was into it's third year and had never been uncovered by anyone, and we've agreed to keep it that way. Sometimes, on lonely nights we talk about our wild fantasies of being able to live together as a real couple when we're finally free from the Capitol's clutches. But it's dangerous thinking. We keep it to a minimal.

"It will be all over one day, Effie. One day it'll all seem like just a nightmare."  
"That's a dangerous thing to say, Haymitch!"  
"It's the truth."  
"Regardless, you never know who is listening…I know it's hard to hide how you really feel, it makes people hate you and worst of all it makes you feel stressed and sick…but it keeps you alive."  
"It's a promise."  
"I hope so."

"We'll be alright, Effie, and so will Peeta and Katniss."  
"I really do want to believe that, but after everything I'm really finding it hard to believe the things I hear, even the most solid of promises."

"Me too." He gifts another kiss to me, this time on the lips, it probably doesn't even count as a kiss, more of a brush against my lips…but both of us are craving each others touch and comfort that it felt sensational, enough to make me collapse with dizziness. Our lips simultaneously part and the kiss depends at a painfully slow pace, it makes me tense and wanting for more. Begging for more. He slides the palms of his hands down my slides and our hips lock together. I'm not sure what any of this means, although we have ended up in bed together I suspect that this is simply for comfort, a chance to feel as close as possible to each other, to remind us that we really are not alone. My finger tips trailer up his torso, and with a shy grip I begin to unbutton his baggy shirt. He lets me and we have now both established where this is going to lead. Haymitch's shirt falls to the floor and then he returns the favour. He reaches behind me and takes hold of the hidden zip at the back of my dress and he slowly slides it down my back and the fabric is soon sprawled out across the floor. As he plants orgasmic kisses down my neck I fumble with his belt buckle and slide his trousers down his leg. Many would say that comfort sex doesn't count as a real relationship that it means nothing, but we have so much more than that, If I'm honest it's rare that we end up in bed together, Haymitch and I have a real relationship, it may be hidden to everyone else but to us it's real. We comfort each other throughout the everlasting torture that we're forced into in this world. We can't escape it - at least not forever, but when we're together, that is our little escape - it doesn't last forever but it's enough to keep us going. Haymitch makes love to me on the penthouse floor, but I overpowered by an orgasmic sense of companion ship that the location doesn't bother me. We dress quickly after our time together - both of us still panting. We mutter loving words to each other and get to our feet. Haymitch gazes at me, his eyes sparkle in the artificial glow of the lights of the Capitol and his expression alone tells me that he will always be there for me, throughout the harshness of this world. He silently lets me know that if I ever need help all I have to do is find him…because he'll always be there. I smile back at him but then his eyes widen, and panic begins to pump through my limbs. I turn around to match his gaze and I can feel my eyes widen too. Katniss is stood at the kitchen counter looking directly out of the window. Haymitch and I stay silent with shock and embarrassment.

"You two done?" She questions with a slight smirk.  
"Uhhh-" Haymitch begins.

"Don't worry about answering that -" She walks past us - heading back to her room, a glass of water in her grip. "-But, uh, maybe you should keep…_this_-" She gestures "-To yourself, you never know who's watching." She winks.  
As she disappears Haymitch and I just stare at each other - our cheeks now red.  
"Well…." Haymitch begins - not really planning to say much more.  
"Told you." I snap playfully.

"What?"  
"You never know who's watching."  
"You said 'You never know who's listening'" He smiles smugly.

"Whatever."

We both laugh.

**Author's notes: **It started off depressing and ended up cheerful…No, I don't know how that works, it just kind of happens! :D

If you want to send me a fanfiction prompt for ANY of the fandoms listed in my bio then either send me a message of fanfiction or a message on my (Hunger games) Instagram account hayffie_forever


End file.
